1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air conditioner having a split-type air conditioning case.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally provided an air conditioner having an air conditioning case in which a plurality of opening portions, which become air passages, are formed adjacent to each other via a partitioning portion, and a door, which is a movable member for opening and closing the opening portions, is arranged close to the partitioning portion. Further, an air conditioner is known, the air conditioning case of which is of a split-type, in which the air conditioning case is formed by being divided on a dividing face on which a plurality of opening portions and partitioning portions are divided in the direction of arranging the opening portions.
The main portion of an example of the above air conditioner is shown in FIG. 5. The air conditioning case 511 is composed being divided into two pieces, one is a right case 511 and the other is a left case 511b, wherein the air conditioning case 511 is divided on a longitudinally dividing face, and the dividing face passes through the opening portions 515, 516 and the partitioning portion 513. In the air conditioning case 511, the rotary shaft 522b of the door 522 for opening and closing the opening portions 515, 516 is arranged close to the inside of the partitioning portion 513.
However, in the above conventional air conditioner, the following problems may be encountered. As shown in FIG. 5, the right partitioning portion 513a and the left partitioning portion 513b, which compose the partitioning portion 513, protrude from the bodies of the cases 511a, 511b. Accordingly, the partitioning portion 513 tends to be deformed by strain generated in the process of forming. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a stable profile of the air conditioning case.
The following problems may be encountered in some cases. When the partitioning portion 513 is deformed inside, it interferes with the rotary shaft 522b of the door 522, and the rotary torque necessary for rotating the door 522 is increased. When the partitioning portion 513 is deformed outside, a distance from the partitioning portion 513 to the rotary shaft 522b of the door 522 is increased. Therefore, even if a sealing structure is composed between the partitioning portion 513 and the rotary shaft 522b, the sealing becomes imperfect.